Goodbye, Little Brother
by Little Miss Banana
Summary: "Avada Kedavra!" That was the spell that killed Ronald Weasley. But sometimes, people can be resurrected, if they're not comepletely dead... Rated T for the following things: death, coming to terms with death, grief.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Avada Kedavra!"

Those were the words that ended Ronald Weasley's life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ron

They had to make preparations for the funeral. He knew that, but instead he lay there, motionless as a rock, while others bustled about him.

He watched as Ginny collapsed sobbing into his mother's arms, and wondered yet again why he wasn't doing that. He should be. It was killing his mother to see her youngest son like this-

Empty, jaded eyes. Vacant and still.

He was cold inside, dead and cold, and he couldn't bring himself to speak.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mum

"Please Ronnie, please!"

He didn't want to answer her.

"Ronnie, darling. Wake up for Mummy."

Why should he answer? He was perfectly content.

Except for the hole in his heart consuming him.

"Ron! Baby!" His mother wailed.

He was not oblivious to the sorrow he was causing.

He just didn't want to move.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dad

Someone came towards him, but he didn't notice until the man was by his side.

"Ron." The man murmured, taking him, his son, into his arms.

Ron stared up at the man, who then lifted him as if he were still a child.

He tried to open his mouth then, to say something, but he couldn't.

He just stared.

The man, his father, just sighed and took Ron upstairs. There, he put his son in his bed, and turned off the light.

Ron's eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bill

Bill tried to wake him in the morning. He shook him hard, until Ron's head was swaying back and forth.

His eyes snapped open, and they blinked.

Bill's hopeful eyes stared at him. He could see what his brother was thinking- please wake up today.

He blinked once again at Bill, confused- what did he want?

Bill sighed sadly, and gathered Ron in his arms, and took him downstairs.

He couldn't do it on his own.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Percy

Percy took his hand, and held it. He was crying, and Ron wished he could still cry.

The last time he cried was-

He couldn't remember.

He knew that he loved Percy though. He knew he was his brother, and he knew brothers loved each other.

Somehow, though, he just couldn't tell him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ginny

A small hand stroked his hair.

A small voice whispered, "You have to come back Ron, you're my big brother.

A small figure rose unsteadily.

She spoke again, "I'm losing you too."

He wished he could comfort her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: George

George was at his bedroom door. He walked toward him without a sound, and sat down on the quilt.

And then he began to talk.

"You know Ron, you have to let go. Like I did with Fred. Like Ginny has done, like Hermione has done."

He paused.

He smiled sadly, "Go to sleep, Ronnie."

That night, Ron couldn't sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Charlie

Charlie didn't say anything, he didn't speak, but he swept Ron into a hug, ignoring the limp state his brother was in.

He didn't need to speak, he understood Ron.

He understood the need for human contact. He used to spend months on end away from it.

Charlie didn't see it, because Ron's head was nestled in his shoulder, but his younger brother smiled.

Maybe that was the turning point.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hermione

He was downstairs again. Another day, and they hadn't moved the corpse.

It was disturbing.

Hermione walked into the room, her expression stoic. What he wouldn't he give to look into her eyes and find out what was going on in her head.

He still loved her, you know.

She stared at the body for a moment, before turning to face him. "Ron." She whispered.

She clasped her hand over her mouth as sobbed, before fleeing from the room.

Somehow he got up. Slowly, painfully, he moved his previously motionless joints. He ignored the stares, and the frantic whispers.

He ascended the stairs, to find Hermione in his room. She wasn't crying.

But he was.

She jumped in shock at the noise.

He hugged her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Harry

Ron took the cold, dead hand.

How could he be dead?

The poor, frail boy, with the ragged clothes and the emerald eyes was dead.

Now open, unseeing, but still emerald.

What a cruel trick, to leave the once youthful emeralds so soulless.

He turned to the expectant people, he had to say something. There were so many. Harry hadn't known this many.

And he realised, this was wrong.

"Harry Potter was brave."

Why don't you state the obvious, Ron? He berated himself.

"He was the bravest person I have ever met. Ever."

So far you've only said one thing. Come. On.

"But that was all people saw him as."

Okay, now you're talking.

"They saw him as brave. Somebody brave to defeat Voldemort."

A few people in the audience flinched. Most just stared ahead.

"A soldier."

What are you saying?

"That's what he was. A soldier. Just like me, just like Hermione. Just like Fred, and Collin, and Remus.

Just like Dumbledore."

His voice was building, becoming more powerful.

"That is all we are, all they were. Soldiers to fight this bloody war, against a violent maniac."

George was staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"So, everybody who is here to commemorate the death of a soldier, fine. But you won't understand what I am about to say. Because Harry was so much more than that.

If you knew him, you'll know."

Ron froze suddenly, giving his brain time to catch up with his heart.

"He was good. He strove to be kind to others, and he had a massive hero complex."

This is good, keep going.

"If we remember him as that person, the soldier, then we aren't remembering him at all! He was stubborn, and strong willed. He was cheeky, and lost more house points than any of us care to remember. He had an awful temper.

"But he was Harry, and that is what matters. It's what matters to us, his family."

Hermione was crying.

"It's what matters to me, his brother. I loved- no. I love him like a brother. But he was my- my best friend, and that's hard, you know, when your best friend dies. Right now half of me is missing, and I'll always miss him, the him I knew and lost.

"So, whatever part of Harry you'll miss. The soldier, the boy-who-lived, or Harry-"

He choked on his tears.

Hermione ran forward. "Please," She implored. "Please, remember him with respect."


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Goodbye, little brother.

Signed,

_ Ronald Bilius Weasley._


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's a _very_ short story, I honestly don't normally write chapters this short. But when I wrote this, I was not in the mood to write anything longer.**

**I apologise for the length. If it helps, it was by design.**

**Thanks for bothering to read this. :-)**

**Annaxx**


End file.
